


Saving and Losing Those We Love

by BlackRoseBea



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Arrow 3x19, Brutal Murder, M/M, barry also being the hero, loss love, no bringing back the dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseBea/pseuds/BlackRoseBea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen decided to vist Starling City to see his love, Oliver, knowing that he should comfort him with all the chaos going on. Unknowing to him Barry goes to the loft as Ra's al Ghul is attacking Thea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this version there is no Lazarus pool to bring the dead back and Oliver still has feelings for felicity, but they're deep down. Also this is my first Fanfic so sorry if it sucks a little bit. Also some of the characters might seem OC.

Barry Allen's POV

As I run through the streets of Starling city I think over the events that have occurred these past crazy months. The good one like Oliver and I finally deciding that if guys like us can't get the girl, then maybe we can get each other. And the bad things like Ra's al Ghul's threats and my team being betrayed by someone we considered a friend. At the moment though all I care about is getting to Oliver's. With all the terrible things going on I need to be there for him because he should know that I will also be there for him. Once I get to the apartment I hear a loud crash, forgetting that I have a key I vibrate my hand till I hear the lock open. I rush in to see Thea being attacked by Ra's al Ghul, that bastard was trying to kill her. Rushing over I punch him hard in the face knocking him away from Thea. "Are okay Thea, where does it hurt." I asked glancing at her appearance. 

"Yeah I'm fine, but I think my hand is broken and my head hurts like hell." Thea responded. I looked at her head there was a huge gash that would probably need stitches and around her body there were various cuts that could scar. I take her and and she flinches a bit, I can feel that it's broken. As I exame more I see that she is limping meaning she most likely sprained her ankle. Seeing Thea, the little sister of Oli, beat up and almost killed makes my blood boil. The lighting twitches in my eyes itching for my speed to be used to get rid of that monster. After making sure that nothing is seriously wrong with Thea I turn around to take care of Ra's al Ghul. He smiles demonicly and laughs a little to himself. 

"It's nice to finally meet the man who has captured the heart of my successor. Now if you will run along well I finish what I started." He moved back into a fighting stance once he was done. I knew it was time to start fighting, but I won't kill him, I'll leave that honor to Oliver. Though I hope Oliver decides to just in prison him, killing should be the last resort. The demon starts the fight, swinging his sword at him. I was to quick dodging the weapon and stiking him. He seemed unaffected form my hit and managed to slice my arm. I watched the blood ooze down my clothes, he had grazed my brachial artery. The wound was already healing and I looked back to him. A look of amazement went across his face, he realised I could heal fast. "Looks like there's more to you then I thought, you will be just fine as my opponent." He swung again at me, I ran behind him kicking him so he moved forward. 

"Well looks like your just going to be faster if you want to take me down." I smirked at him and went to strike. As I did he swung his leg out tripping me. As I fell he stabbed me in the thigh. "Ahhhh" I screamed out. The sword felt as if someone had the sword in a fire before hand. My whole leg felt as if it was ablaze. Ra's al Ghul pulled the blade out of my leg and went for another strike. I rolled out of the way just as the sword lodged itself into the floor. Getting back up was a struggle, I wobbled on my leg but I could feel the flesh stiching itself back up. Al Ghul was trying to unlodge his weapon so I took the chance to attack him. I managed to knock him into one of the posts. Once he slides down, I check to make sure he still has a pulse. I touch his neck and feel his heart beat. "Thea don't worry he's out cold now, we need to call Oliver!" I look back at her and she nods her head.

"Okay yeah I just texted him right now, you should tie up him just invade he wake up before the other get here." Thea then suddenly has a look of horror in her face. Before I can ask I feel cold metal stab me through my chest, then it's pulled out. I start to feel the blood drip down my chin as I start to choke on the life liquid. I fall down to my knees and my vision starts to become dizzy. I her Thea shout out words but I can't make out what they are. I can sense the life draining out of me.  
"Oliver?" I whisper out hoping that he's the last thing I see before its all over. It's too late now my vision becomes black and darkness rushes over me before I can see my love. Then I feel nothing.


	2. Another life gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Thea's POV after Barry is stabbed

Thea Queen's POV 

"Okay yeah I just texted him right now, you should tie up him just incase he wake up before the other get here." I told Barry. Looked over to see Ra's al Ghul about to stab Barry, but before I could it pieced him through his chest. "Barry, no please no." I watched him fall to the ground after the monster pulled the blade out. Ra's al Ghul smirked at me as if he was saying this was s victory. He had just killed Central City's guardian angel, one of the most wonderful guys I know. Worst of all he killed Oli's love, his first and maybe only boyfriend. "You killed him you bastard, how could kill him. Barry never did anything he was a hero not part of your scheme." I screamed at him, crying as I fell to cradle Barry's head.   
"Mr. Allen was meant to die, he was a distraction to the heir. If he lived then my successor would never fully achieved my expectations for him. Now if you excuse me I must leave." I didn't watch him leave all I could look at was Barry's paling face. A pool of crimson surrounded us. Barry's glassy eyes looked around the room like he was looking for something.  
"Oliver." I heard him whisper. He was looking for Oliver, though he would never be able to. Barry gave out a shuddered breath and then he stopped breathing. I checked his pulse to see even if there was still a chance at saving him, but there was nothing. Oliver would never be able to say his goodbye to his Barry, not the lifeless corpse that was once Barry. I heard the door squeak fully open as I heard foot steps enter the loft.  
"Thea, Barry, are you alright we're here now!" Oli Called yelled out. I couldn't bare to look at Oliver, not when I was cradling his dead lover in my lap. "Where are yo-" I looked up from Barry to see My brother looking at us with a blank look. He rushed over to us and collapsed to his knees. I could see the tears start to leak from his eyes. "No, no, not Barry. No please no." He took Barry from my lap and then held him close. He started to rock his lost love back and forth as if Barry was simply asleep. I couldn't take looking at the two any longer. I looked over to see felicity and dig standing near us. Felicity was crying hard as dig held her with tears in his eyes. We shared a look of despair with each other. I don't think I could ever get the image of Oliver holding Barry out of my mind. I hope this won't break Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every new chapter is a different POV and each day I'm going to try to add another chapter.


	3. A Lost Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's POV

Oliver's POV

I looked down to see that there was a text from Thea. Her text said 'Come to the loft now! Barry and I have Ra's al Ghul with us! HURRY!!'. Panice washed over me, the mere thought of that demon with the two most important people in my life sent shivers down my spine. I looked up to see Dig and Felicity staring at me. "We have to get to the loft right now, Ra's al Ghul is being held by Barry and Thea." I said to them. Shock crossed over ther faces then went back to the looks they had before.  


"Are they both alright and what was Barry doing there anyway, why is Ra's al Ghul there too." Felicity rambled on.  


"I don't know Felicity, let's just get there quickly!" I barked at them. We started move and got into the car, Diggle drove the car but I was going to slow for my liking. Barry and Thea are in danger being near that man, so I need to get rid of him so he can't cause harm to anymore people. Once we got to the up apartment building I bolted to the loft. I raced up the stairs because the elevator would've been out who slow and I didn't want Barry and Thea to be alone with that monster anymore. When I got to the loft the door was half open and when I openied it fully it made a loud squeaking noise. "Thea, Barry, are you alright we're here now!" I searched the loft for them, "Where are yo-." I stopped mid sentence. The most horrorfic image filled my mind. Barry was laying lifeless in Thea's lap as they both were surround by his blood. I couldn't believe it my Barry can't be dead. My beautiful speedster and the hero of central city who had survived so much, was now just body with out his pure soul. I rushed to him needing to hold him at least one more time. IN my mind I pleaded with whatever God or being was out there to bring my love back. I fell to the ground in front of my little sister and the man that I wanted to spend years with. Anger flared in me, all I wanted to do was rip that monster apart and feel pain of a thousand cuts. But for now all I could do was stare at the sight I my fallen lover. I reached over to Thea to take Barry into my arms. Once I knew he was secure in my arms I rocked him a little. Trying to see if he was just sleeping and I just needed to wake him up. I mumbled words to wake him, but we wouldn't respond. I felt tears leak down my face, how could I loose him too. So many people have died because of me, but Barry was suppose to be safe from harm. From the terribleness that was my life, I guess Barry never really had the chance since he was a vigilante too. I weeped for our lost love the one that could never be more because now there was only one. No longer wanting to hear the horrible things in my head I just focused on making Barry comfortable, even if he is dead he deserves to be treated with the most care. Kissing his forehead well I whispered sweet nothings into his deaf eye is what I wanted to do for a long time. Where no one would break the bubble and send even worse feelings into my head. I will avenge my love if it's the last thing I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only going to do a few POV's so if you read this you can comment which one you want to see be done. Also that's for reading.


	4. Losing a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long. I have been a lazy bum and didn't feel like doing anything. And also if felicity is OC

Felicity's POV

Oliver looked worried as he looked at his phone. With all the craziness going on I didn't want to deal with even more, knowing our luck there probably will be an all out nuclear war or Ray is going to explode in his suit. Oliver looked up at told us that Ra's al Ghul was currently at the loft with the two people in Oliver's life that if they died he would go total terminater on the world. As we drive to the loft I start flipping out in my head, going through all the terrible situations that could happen well we're in the car. Everything except for death, we don't need our mind set to be about death. As we're almost to the loft I text Ray to come over when he has the chance. Now that we're together and he's part of our team, he should need to know what's happening. Once we got to the loft Oliver ran out of the car like a bat out of hell. Dig and I moved fast just incase Oliver decided to do something stupid. Once we got there we were in the shock of the year. I could hear cries and pleas but not knowing where they who's they were. Then I look over and see one of the worst sights. Oliver was clutching onto Barry, who was lying still. Barry Allen who we had befriended before his coma and transformation into the Flash. Barry Allen who made Oliver a better person; who made Oliver become a better vigilante, no a better hero. I couldn't bare to look at the scene anymore. Tears started rolling down my face turning into full water works. I cling onto Dig and just let him deal with my weight. Oliver was probably never going to totally recover from this, the arrow would go on a killing spree on Ra's al Ghul. He needed to pay but Oliver needs to be in his right head when he strikes. Cause God knows he doesn't think through something's.

"Please no." I could hear Oliver saying. It broke my heart even more. I only have known Ray for months but I could bare losing him. Oliver lost another person who he loved, all I wanted to do was hug the broken hero. I could move my legs to do it though. I heard steps behind us. Looking over I saw Ray entering the loft. Ray looked confused to why we were all crying."Barry…he's... he's…dead." I choked out to him. Rays face fell as he heard the news. Though he hasn't known Barry for long Ray liked him, and was glad that Oliver had found someone to take the attention off the terrible situations. Ray walked over to me and took me out of Diggles arms and held me. As he held me the thought that Oliver could never hold Barry again the way we wants to. I cried and cried again into Rays shirt, Barry was gone and war with Ra's has begone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and if you want I want to start another fanfic so if you want you can give me ideas. It doesn't just have to be about the the flash and arrow.


	5. For the funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, but I wasn't really feeling the story. I'm not sure if this story is really that good. Oh also for the writers out there who like doing suicide there's a song perfect for that kind of prompt. Also if there are any Teen Wolf fans ( don't hate me) coul you do a Scott sucide because his friends stopped believing in him. Well that's all. Keep reading!
> 
> For Hanna by Like Swimming

third person  
The funeral took place on a day that did not reflect the darkness that had occurred, as if the sun didn't understand that the human sun had vanished. The people is sorrow made up for what the day lacked. Barry's funeral gathered many from both Central City and Starling City. Those from the precinct where Barry worked at all attended to remember the brilliant young scientist who worked tirelessly for years. Who dealt with the jabs and mistreatment form his colleagues for years. Captain Singh and his fiancé were in the section be row, each with a solemn expression plastered on their faces. The captain couldn't really believe that the disorganized forensic scientist could be dead, let alone murdered. The sad part of all of this is that only a few knew the truth of what actually happened. Everyone has had the story that Barry was mugged and stabbed. Those who knew the truth grieved even more knowing that Barry's death was brought on by his secret life and his love of Oliver.

Henry Allen was allowed to come to his only sons funeral. He could hardly believe that this was how he saw he's son when was legally out of prison for the first time. He imagined that he would be out temporarily when his son and superhero boyfriend decided to get married. Instead he didn't get to see his sons vows, but his his sons eulogy. Not only did Henry Allen loose his wife, now he had lost his son. His life missing vital pieces that kept him together. For the first time in a long time his tears were not of pride and love, but of pain and loss for the good thing in his life. On that day Henry truely felt he was not a free man.  


The others were also not dealing well. Thea having piles of guilt on her. Knowing that it was he fault Barry Allen was dead. If only she had fought harder and tried to tend better to his wounds, maybe just maybe he would be here. The feeling of failing swirled in her mind. She knew that Oliver would never really be the same again. After finding the most perfect person to be with, someone who shared his life style and loved him fully. Something he would probably never get again. She closed her eyes a shed more tears as she listened to the priest give her brothers love his final rights.  


Joe and Iris held hands as she weeped into Eddies shoulder. All three feeling the loss of a part of there life. More so for Joe and Iris, who both didn't believe the news that there beloved Barry was gone. Joe having tears leak done his face as he listened to the words of the priest, the words about his son in every way but blood. Those feelings of dread and pain circling through his veins because he had failed to protect his family. Iris trying to block out everything around her as she tries to remember everything about Barry. But she curses the human memory for she can not clearly see and hear her brothers face and voice. She pleads with God that he would would bring her brother back, because he didn't deserve to die or even feel pain. Eddie just sat still not believing what was happening. He didn't think that Barry could be dead. After finding out he was a superhero and the fastest man alive it was surreal to think he could fall. Even knowing the truth he was killed by an assassin, it didn't seem that he could be dead. So Eddie just held his girlfriend greatfull that he still had someone to hold.  


Felicity and Ray were both clinging on to each other for dear life. Afraid that if they let go the other would be gone. Felicity shaking with tears for the loss of one of her friends, a friends who turned Oliver into a better man and have only used his powers for good. A man who was struck down unjustly, who only deserved the best in life. She was started to form an idea in her head after this day nothing would be the same, that anyone could be next on there long list of dead. But for now felicity will just cry for the death of the man who brought life in to darkness of this type of life. Ray even though he had only known Barry for a little felt great sadness for the young man and those who truly knew knew him. He still felt the loss of his team mate and the loss of the man who completed there leader. Ray might of not known Barry for long but he could feel that his death will foreshadow something terrible. As if a monster will awaken because of this. For now though he will be his girlfriends rock and he lifeline.  


Catlin and Cisco sit next to each Other each with a face of stone. Cisco who always has a way to lighten to mood keeps his mouth closed unable to understand how anything will be better. He didn't know what to do next, he would never be able to make new gadgets for the suit that once worn by his best friend. Never again will he be able to go out to a bar and try to get Barry drunk with there own type of alcohol. Never again will they go on another mission, " the feet and eyes" he once said to the beloved speedster. Catlin felt the same sadness she felt with Ronnie, only this wasn't her lover but her friend and wonderful patient. A man who brought her out of her closed and guarded state into a beautiful personality that she had his away. Catlin could feel the ice closing in her heart again. Though both felt the loss of a team member the person who was the glue. With the betral of Dr. Wells and the death of Barry they both wonder what to do.  


Oliver Queen felt the hardest. After constant loss and heart break he never thought that he would lose Barry. The person who he knew would forgive every time and love him for who he really is. That the man that knew every secret and man him better would be at his side till old age came. Oliver wanted this all to be just a nightmare and for him to wake up next to the love of his life. Rage bubbled in him, but Oliver kept it down till he faced the demon who stole his precious Barry's life from him. He held a face of a man of centuries not decades. The face that had gone away once he and Barry shared the love that had bloomed between them. Oliver just opened his eyes and watched as they buried the other half of his soul. Today he mourns Barry and tomorrow he will advenge him.

**Author's Note:**

> That's how I'm ending it for now unless someone else is interested in finding out out others reactions to Barry's death. Please leave comments because I would like to know what I canchange about my writing. Hoped you liked my short piece about what I would like to see in a fanfic piece about loss.


End file.
